


Show and Tell

by WhyAmINotStudying



Series: MMoM 2020 [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmINotStudying/pseuds/WhyAmINotStudying
Summary: Some smutty Gil-Malcolm for MMOM! Gil likes to watch and Malcolm just wants to be a good boy.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: MMoM 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This show and these characters do not belong to me.  
> No beta, all mistakes are my own and I'm sure there are plenty of them.  
> I was planning to post this yesterday but I had a rough day and was unable to get to it. I wasn't feeling the ending but I did my best. Hopefully, it doesn't suck. lol

Malcolm is splayed out across the pillows on his bed, button-down hanging open and tight black briefs hugging his hips and straining against his already aching erection. Gil is sitting casually in a chair next to him, watching Malcolm fall apart from nothing but his own hands and Gil's directing voice. His cock is heavy in his own slacks, but he ignores that in favor of watching his boy.

"Run your fingers over your nipples baby boy. Lightly. Tease yourself for me."  
Malcolm lets out a gentle moan as he does what he's told, circling his nipple slowly with his finger, occasionally letting himself rub up against the hard nub. 

"Talk to me Kid, tell me how it feels." Gil's voice is deep and maple syrup slow, and Malcolm's hips buck slightly just from the sound.

"Feels good Daddy, so good. Need more, please touch me." He's practically begging at this point, and as much as Gil would love to give him what he wants, he has other plans for this evening.

"I love hearing you beg baby, but I won't be touching. Want to see what I can do to you with just my voice," At this Malcolm groans, pinching his lift nipple hard while his right-hand plays with the waistband of his briefs. "Are you gonna be good for daddy? Put on a good little show?" Malcolm is running his right hand along his thigh now, knowing better than to touch his cock before getting permission. 

"Yes," he sighs out, "I always want to be good for daddy."

"You are so good, baby boy. Take your briefs off for me honey, nice and slow."

Malcolm makes a show of it, planting his feet on the bed and lifting his hips, arching his back until he's practically doing a full backbend and sliding them off painfully slow until his dick springs free. Gil's mouth is watering, and he unzips his slacks in an effort to relieve a little pressure.

"Good boy, now let me see you touch that beautiful cock" Malcolm groans as he takes his throbbing erection in hand. He swipes over the head, spreading precum to ease the slide. "I told you to talk to me baby, follow directions or you won't be coming tonight"

"Sorry daddy," Malcolm breathes unevenly, looking back over at Gil.

"That’s okay baby. I'm sure you can make it up to me, yeah?" Gil prompts, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Malcolm’s hand on his cock.

"Yes, Sir.” Malcolm nods slightly, “It feels good but- but not as good as your hands do," he stutters out. Gill practically growls at Malcolm’s confession, causing the younger man to groan and tighten his grip slightly. 

"That's right baby, nothing’s as good for you as Daddy. Tell me what’s different,” he shifts forward slightly in the chair and groans at the pressure against his straining erection.

Malcolm's skin is pink and flushed from his cock all the way up his neck, but his cheeks go cherry red as he locks eyes with Gil.

"Daddy?" He says inquiringly.

"C'mon baby, don't be shy, tell daddy what makes his touch different, what makes it better?" Gil knows this teasing is driving his boy crazy and he loves it.

"O-okay.” He looks away from Gil’s face as he continues, “My hands are too soft, too- too small and gentle. I like to feel your calloused fingers and I like the way your hands fit me. When you touch me anywhere it’s like you're, like you’re touching me everywhere." His breath hitches as his hand speeds up a bit.

"That’s good baby, what else?" Gil asks, rubbing himself lightly through his pants and staring intently at Malcolm’s face as his blush deepens.

"The, uh, the angle is wrong like this. It feels good but it’s not the same as having you in front of me. You always know exactly what I need daddy, even when I don't know myself." His sentences are broken up by little moans and grunts that only make Gil harder.

"You like the way daddy's hands feel on your cock huh baby?"

"Mhmm" he nods.

"Like it when daddy’s a little too rough?" Gil prods, enchanted by the way Malcolm squirms under his gaze.

"Y-Yes daddy, I love it" he sighs out.

"But you're still getting off aren't you baby," Gil Smirks.

"mhmm" Malcolm hums out, nodding slightly.

“Use your words City Boy” Gil commands.

“Yes, sir. I love it this way too.”

"What if I told you to stop touching your cock? Hmm? Could I still get you off with just my words?" Gil’s smirk is back and Malcolm whimpers.

"Daddy? Please, please don’t make me stop,” he pleads, hand slowing slightly despite his words.

"Don’t worry baby, we'll save that for another time. You've been such a good boy; daddy can’t wait to see you come." Malcolm preens under the praise, hand speeding up again. 

Finally, Gil can't handle it anymore and he takes himself out of the constricting fabric of his slacks. Malcolm stares hungrily as he swipes his thumb over the head of his own dick again. He's so close his cock is practically drooling cum at this point and all he can think about is getting Gil in his mouth.

"Please daddy " he begs.

"Please what baby?" Gil replies teasingly

"Wanna taste you. Need it so bad" Malcolm is panting and sweaty and absolutely breathtaking spread out and wrecked in front of him, and Gil hadn't had to lift a finger. It takes everything in him not to climb over him and fuck him into the mattress. But he'd already told Malcolm the rules for tonight. 

"I know you do baby" he says gently, "but I already told you how tonight was gonna go Kid."

"Please daddy" Malcolm cries, hand gripping tighter on his own cock.

"I'll tell you what city boy," Gil says as he finally begins pumping his own erection, "you be a good boy and come for daddy like we agreed, then I'll let you choke on my cock. Hmm? Can you do that for daddy?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm so close, I just need- ung" he cuts himself off with a groan.

"What do you need baby?" Gil asks lightly.

“Talk me through it, please? Can’t have your-your touch, need your voice, please” Malcolm pleads, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Okay baby, daddy can give you that.” Gil pumps his cock at a leisurely pace as he scans up and down Malcolm’s gorgeous body. “you look so good Kid, so wrecked for daddy. Love seeing the way you touch yourself. Play with yourself. Do you do this when daddy’s gone huh? Do you think about me while you rub your pretty little cock?” 

Malcolm groans and Gil can see his thighs tense, can tell how close he is. “C’mon baby, come for daddy. You’ve been such a good boy, I wanna see you covered in your own sticky mess baby. Wanna lick it off you. Wanna see you choke on my cock, City boy.”

Malcolm cries out as he arches up off the bed, finally spilling all over his hand and stomach. Gil watches in awe as Malcolm catches his breath, still amazed at how good his boy is for him. “You’re so perfect baby, look at you.” He praises and Malcolm whimpers and reaches out for him. 

“Daddy, please”

Gil stands up and slides his pants and boxers off before crawling onto the bed.

“Sweater too daddy?” Malcolm asks sweetly, lazy smile innocent in contrast to the come cooling on his stomach.

"I've got you, baby boy. Don't worry." Gil says, removing his shirt before caressing Malcolm's cheek gently. Malcolm reaches up for Gil, stopping short before his hands reach their destination.

“Can I touch you now?” Malcolm asks pleadingly.

“Yes baby, daddy’s been waiting all night for your touch.”

Malcolm smiles and pulls Gil down into a kiss, tongues exploring gently. Gil trails a finger down through a spot of come on Malcolm’s stomach, breaking away from the kiss and bringing it up to inspect closer. "I believe I promised to clean all of this off of you, yes?" He smirks before licking his finger and leaning back down to share the taste with Malcolm. 

Gil trails kisses slowly down his neck and chest, Malcolm’s hands trailing over every inch of Gil he can reach, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. Finally, Gil makes it to his stomach and laps up his trails of come with his tongue. Malcolm shivers as he makes it down to the softened, oversensitive skin of his cock. Gil Cleans him thoroughly with his tongue before moving back up his body to kiss him again. Gil breaks away from the kiss to stare down at him,

“You’re so beautiful,” he says softly, running a hand through Malcolm’s mussed hair. “such a good boy for me”. Malcolm surges up for another quick kiss before laying back down against the pillows. 

Gil smiles, “Now, what was that reward I promised you?” He hums. Malcolm perks up, grin going wide and eyes sparkling,

“You were gonna let me choke on your cock, daddy,” Malcolm says, trailing his hands down Gil’s chest to the trail of hair above his hips. “Please let me choke on your cock, daddy” he coyly makes eye contact as he trails his hand even lower, playing with Gil’s neatly trimmed hair. Gil groans and leans down for another kiss before rolling to the side.

“Lay flat with your head propped up baby boy” Gil orders as he strokes himself leisurely. Malcolm adjusts the pillows and lays back down eagerly. Gil climbs up the bed and swings a leg over to straddle Bright’s chest, gripping the headboard for balance. He brings one hand to run his fingers through Malcolm’s hair while he nuzzles his face into Gil’s crotch and breathes him in. Gil was hesitant the first time they tried this position, but he quickly found out how much Malcolm enjoys feeling like he might suffocate on Gil’s dick. He moves his hips back and grabs his penis to guide it to Bright’s pretty mouth.

“you ready baby boy?’ Gil asks.

“Yes -fuck- please, Daddy.” Malcolm looks up pleadingly.

“Anything you want baby,” Gil says before slipping into Bright’s waiting mouth, he gives a couple of small half-thrusts, enjoying the heat and feel of Malcolm’s tongue on him. Malcolm runs his hands over Gill’s ass and the back of his thighs, pinching lightly at the sensitive skin. Gil puts both hands on the headboard to brace himself before shoving his cock down to the base. Malcolm closes his eyes and breathes in Gil’s scent through his nose, basking in the feeling of his throat stretched taut around Gil. Gil pulls out and gives Malcolm a second to breathe before thrusting back in and starting up a steadily brutal rhythm. Malcolm bobs his head to meet the thrusts as best he can, gripping Gil’s ass for leverage.

“You look so pretty like this baby boy,” Gil says, gripping Malcolm’s hair with one hand and slowing his thrusts, “mouth all stretched out on daddy’s cock. So needy for me baby”. Malcolm hums and sucks around Gil’s dick, causing his hips to stutter slightly as he groans out, 

“Daddy isn’t gonna last much longer baby”. 

Malcolm looks up, meeting Gil’s eyes through his lashes, and tugs Gil’s hips forward. Gil gets the message and starts thrusting deeper and quicker once again. Malcolm closes his eyes once again and let himself get lost in the slide of Gil’s cock down his throat. The look of pure bliss on Malcolm’s face is enough to send Gil over the edge.

“Malcolm” he groans out, come spurting down Malcolm’s throat, hands braced on the headboard. Malcolm swallows around Gil’s dick, milking him through his orgasm.

Finally, he pulls back, giving Gil’s softening penis a kiss and laying his head back on the pillow to stare up at his lover, glassy-eyed and content. Gil catches his breath and reaches down to stroke a hand across Bright’s face, running his thumb over his boy’s swollen lips and watching his eyelashes flutter. 

He grips the headboard to help him swing his leg back over and stands up off the bed. He swoops down to give Malcolm a sweet kiss before going to the bathroom to grab a rag and clean them both up. When he gets back to the bed, Malcolm is sitting up waiting for him. He cleans Malcolm up first and then himself before pulling back the comforter and laying on top of the sheets. 

“c’mere sweet boy,” he says, pulling Malcolm down to lay next to him. Malcolm snuggles into Gil’s side, running a hand through his chest hair, giggling at the sticky feeling of sweat there. He reaches up toward Gil’s face to pull him into a kiss.

“Love you,” he sighs, pulling back from the kiss just far enough to rest their foreheads together. Gil smiles and kisses him again softly,

“I love you more,” he breathes back, trailing his hands down Malcolm’s side. He plants a few sloppy kisses on his neck, breathing in the scent of musk and sweat and sex. Eventually, Malcolm pulls away and stands up.

“Shower with me?” he asks Gil sweetly. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replies, standing to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & Kudos always appreciated! Happy merry month of masturbation people!


End file.
